04 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Mieczysław Klimowicz. Sokalskie gimnazjum; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3906 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4121); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3907 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4122); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 4 lipca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa - Tata wiesza zdjęcie, odc. 45 (Daddy puts up a picture, ep. 45); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:35 Owocowe ludki - Podróż do Kanady, odc. 6 (Voyage to Canada, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn 09:20 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Dziecięce smaczki; program dla dzieci 09:35 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show; program edukacyjny 09:45 Legenda Nezha - Narodziny Nezha, odc. 1 (The Birf of Nezha); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 108 (odc. 108); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kuskus z Afryki do Polski 11:20 Moje smakołyki - Hleninge w RPA (There's No Food Like My Food. Hleninge in South Africa); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Był taki dzień - 4 lipca; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Plebania - odc. 1024; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1025; telenowela TVP 13:15 Siódme niebo (seria VI) - Szacunek odc. 10 (7th Heaven ser. VI - Consideration ep. 10) kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:00 Klan - odc. 1458 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Psi psycholog; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Don Matteo - Strategia skorpiona odc. 11 (Don Matteo - La strategia dello scorpione); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2000) 16:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 20; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3908 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4123); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3909 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4124); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Opole 2008 na bis - Maryla show; koncert 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfowy sposób na smutki 99 (Smurf the other cheek); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Wyspa skarbów - cz. 1 (Die Shatzinsel (Treasure Island), ep. 1) - txt str.777 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 22:05 Glina - odc. 24 - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:00 Kino na Wysokich Obcasach - Monster (Monster) - txt str.777 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003) 00:45 Tradycja - część 1. Koncert finałowy IV Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej Warszawa Singera 01:20 Tygrys na wybiegu! - Janusz Rewiński. Janko Muzykant polskiego biznesu zastanawia się, kto jest dla niego najcenniejszy; felieton 01:25 Mrok - odc.2/8 - Być czy mieć; serial kryminalny TVP 02:15 Był taki dzień - 4 lipca; felieton 02:17 Notacje - Mieczysław Klimowicz. Sokalskie gimnazjum; cykl dokumentalny 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 W labiryncie - odc. 9 - Słomiany wdowiec; serial TVP 06:10 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dinotopia - odc 4/13 (Dinotopia); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 215; serial TVP 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 57 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 58 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 77; serial TVP 10:45 Święta wojna - Skarby Inków (158); serial TVP 11:15 Opener Festiwal - Open'er Festival - studio (1); relacja 11:25 Córki McLeoda - Zabójcza woda odc. 22 (McLeod's Daughters, Deep water 22); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2001) 12:15 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 10/72 Bohater (Harry And The Hendersons ep Harry The Hero); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:45 Prywatne życie surykatek seria II - Żelazna dama- seria II odc.4 (Merkat Manor II odc.4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:15 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 13:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (2) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 14:55 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 8/20 (92) Chodź ze mną (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep.Come Along With Me); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 15:45 Opener Festiwal - Open'er Festival - studio (2); relacja 15:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 302 Smak samotności; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 69/147 (MASH (s. III, B 321)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:25 MASH - odc. 70/147 (MASH (s. III, B 322)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:50 Dwójkomania 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Opener Festiwal - Open'er Festival - studio (3); relacja 19:10 Hity na czasie - 2008 - Białystok; program muzyczny 20:05 Czas na miłość - Ja wam pokażę! 112'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005) 22:05 Lato z Gwiazdami - Rod Stewart - koncert 23:05 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - odc. 17/28 (The Closer (s. 2 odc. 4 Aftertaste)); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:50 EUROexpress; magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Open'er Festival (1); relacja 00:40 W imię miłości (Pact, The) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:10 Smak wody 70'; film psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1980) 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rowerowo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Rowerowo 17:00 Portrety 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Piątek z Neptunem 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; relacja; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:38 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:42 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:20 Cieplarnia (Hot House); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:13 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:39 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:59 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:07 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:08 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Uśmiechnięta szkoła 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Diagnoza zdrowia, Stwardnienie rozsiane 17:05 Zapiski łazęgi, U progu sezonu żeglarskiego 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 To było tak 18:30 Zwolnij w sieci, Cyberschizofrenia 18:45 E-lementarz 19:00 Collage - "Safe" 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna i serwis sportowy 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; relacja; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:38 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:42 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:20 Cieplarnia (Hot House); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:13 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:39 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:59 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:07 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:08 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Music Spot, odc. 242 5.30 Wstawaj! Gramy!, odc. 577 6.15 Magia Niagary, odc. 2 7.15 TV Market 7.30 Wielka Wygrana, odc. 281 8.20 Arabela, odc. 10 9.00 Słodkie zmartwienia, odc. 10 9.30 Czarodziejki, odc. 61 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210, odc. 106 11.30 Miłość zo.o., odc. 4 12.00 Piękni, odc. 8 13.00 Dom nie do poznania, odc. 75 14.00 Miodowe Lata, odc. 29 14.40 Sopot TOPtrendy festiwal 2008 News 14.45 Świat według Bundych 15.15 Świat według Bundych 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja, odc. 1124 16.30 Rodzina Duque, odc. 7 17.30 Daleko od noszy, odc. 111 18.00 Sopot TOP trendy Festiwal 2008 News 18.05 Miodowe Lata, odc. 30 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Mamuśki, odc. 5 20.00 SopotTOPtrendy Festiwal 2008, odc. 1 22.00 Studio Lotto 22.10 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008, odc. 2 0.05 Belfer, przegrana nie wchodzi w grę - film akcji, USA, 2001 2.00 Ale kasa, odc. 20 3.00 Zakazana kamera, odc. 98 TVN 4:45 Uwaga! 5:05 Telesklep 5:55 Hej-nał Show 6:50 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (14/39) 7:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (15/39) 7:40 Mamy Cię!: Helena Vondráčková, Maryla Rodowicz, Dorota Kamińska, Szymon Majewski 8:55 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy 9:35 Telesklep 10:35 Sąd rodzinny: Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni 11:30 Fabryka gry 12:30 Detektywi: Radość życia 13:05 Na Wspólnej (848) 14:20 Inwazja (10) 15:15 Kobra - oddział specjalny (4) 16:15 Rozmowy w toku: Kupię plemniki! 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Krakowska noc 18:25 Detektywi: Ratujcie moją mamę 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Raport Pelikana 22:50 Kraj pod ostrzałem 0:55 Twarzą w twarz (1) 2:00 Uwaga! 2:20 Wrzuć na luz 3:20 Telesklep 3:45 Nic straconego TV 4 5:25 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 5:50 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 6:15 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 6:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 9:25 Pokemon - odc. 232, serial animowany, USA, Japonia 1998-1999 9:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 179, Meksyk 2004 10:55 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:55 Sidła miłości - odc. 75, Argentyna 2006 12:55 Buffy, postrach wampirów - odc. 4, USA 1998-1999 13:55 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:25 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - odc. 5, USA 2006 16:20 Dharma i Greg 2 - odc. 1, USA 1998 16:50 Saint-Tropez - odc. 25, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 18:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:55 Zbuntowani - odc. 180, Meksyk 2004 19:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn- Liga Światowa - 1. mecz: polska - chiny 22:00 Jerycho - odc. 23, USA 2006 23:00 Wyznania Torri - thriller erotyczny, USA 1999 1:05 Na fali - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 3:25 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 4:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 5:10 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 5:35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 Music chat 6.35 Telesklep 7.40 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 8.40 Misja, epidemia - serial obyczajowy 9.35 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy 10.35 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny 11.40 Telesklep 12.45 Wyścig po kasę 13.40 Serce z kamienia - telenowela 14.35 Magda M - serial obyczajowy 15.40 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 16.40 Misja, epidemia - serial obyczajowy 17.35 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny 18.35 Domowy front II - serial komediowy 19.05 Przyjaciele IX - serial komediowy 19.35 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy 20.05 Mapa ludzkiego serca - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1993 22.15 Bez skazy - serial obyczajowy 23.15 Podwójna pułapka - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999 1.00 Wróżki 2.05 Laski na czacie 3.35 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Ogóreczki prosto z beczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Awantura o Basię - odc. 8* - Awantura ósma, czyli rzecz o poszukiwaniu utraconej przeszłości; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Pyrzyce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Mały Bałtyk; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Welcome to Kraków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czarne chmury - odc. 2/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Koncert Orkiestry Na Zdrowie cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Angielski charakter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Jurajskie skałki na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:40 Siedem Rad Mewlany 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Żurowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Legnica. Mauzoleum Piastów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Okulary; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Zielonym do góry; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Przeboje lata z klasyką - Muzyka na wodzie. Suita G.F. Haendla; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Welcome to Kraków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Duże dzieci - (72); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Ogóreczki prosto z beczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Zwierzowiec - Dziecko i zwierzęta gospodarskie odc. 92; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 2/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 3 - Jak Leszczynka i żuczki uratowały biedronkę (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Jurajskie skałki na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 "Jest dobrze... piosenki niedokończone" - koncert pamięci Jana Himilsbacha i Zdzisława Maklakiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Nauczyciel tańca (Ucitel tance) 101'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1994); reż.:Jaromir Jires; wyk.:Martin Dejar, Barbora Kodetova, Petr Pelzer, Jana Hlavacova; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Magazyn przechodnia - Okulary; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 3 - Jak Leszczynka i żuczki uratowały biedronkę (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Jurajskie skałki na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Hity satelity; STEREO 03:30 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Nauczyciel tańca (Ucitel tance) 101'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1994); reż.:Jaromir Jires; wyk.:Martin Dejar, Barbora Kodetova, Petr Pelzer, Jana Hlavacova; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 35; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Czarne chmury - odc. 2/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 8.30 Siatkówka. World Grand Prix Wrocław Polska - Stany Zjednoczone 9.00 Siatkówka. World Grand Prix Tajwan Stany Zjednoczone - Polska 11.00 Siatkówka World Grand Prix Vinh Phuc Niemcy - Brazylia 12.00 Siatkówka. World Grand Prix Bangkok Kuba - Niemcy 14.00 Siatkówka plażowa. World Tour Moskwa 15.00 Siatkówka. World Grand Prix Makau Chiny - Japonia 17.00 Siatkówka plażowa. World Tour Moskwa 18.00 Eurogole Weekend 18.15 Siatkówka. World Grand Prix Tajwan Stany Zjednoczone - Polska 19.30 Strongman. Liga Mistrzów 20.30 Siatkówka. Liga Europejska Trier Niemcy - Austria 22.30 Poker. Race Poker Trophy 23.30 Sporty ekstremalne. YOZ HBO 6.00 Justin Timberlake - koncert w Nowym Jorku 8.20 Weiser - dramat 10.00 Dom nad jeziorem - melodramat 11.40 Śnięty Mikołaj 3. Uciekający Mikołaj - komedia familijna 13.10 Cinema, cinema 13.35 Niebiańska przepowiednia - film przygodowy 15.10 Grzanie ławy - komedia 16.35 Data ważności - komedia 18.05 Przed ołtarzem - komedia romantyczna 19.45 Cinema, cinema 20.10 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy 20.40 Premiera. Droga zemsty - thriller 22.10 Klub Dzikich Kotek - komedia 23.45 Rasa - horror 1.15 Przez ciemne zwierciadło - film animowany/sci-fi 2.55 Shinobi - film akcji, Japonia TVP Sport 7:05 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 7:35 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 11, magazyn sportowy 8:00 Piłka nożna - Copa Libertadores - rewanżowy mecz finałowy: Fluminense Rio de Janeiro - Ldu Quito 9:50 Euroexpress - magazyn informacyjny 10:00 Polskie Ligi - Hokej na lodzie - Polska Liga Hokejowa - 6. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Comarch Cracovia Kraków - GKS Tychy 11:45 Droga do Euro 2012 - magazyn 12:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 69, magazyn sportowy 12:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 71, magazyn sportowy 13:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA - rewanżowy mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Getafe CF - Bayern Monachium 15:25 Rajdy samochodowe - Rajd Polski 15:50 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng w Strasburgu - sport 17:20 Droga do Euro 2012 - magazyn 17:40 W sportowym stylu - magazyn sportowy 18:10 Goalissimo - magazyn piłkarski 19:05 Kadra 2012 - program dla młodzieży 19:25 Szermierka - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Gdańsku - finały indywidualne we florecie kobiet 21:00 Szermierka - Zawody Pucharu Świata o Szablę Wołodyjowskiego w Warszawie 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:25 Kolarstwo - Wyścig Solidarności - odc. 3, kronika 22:30 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 23:25 Z archiwum TVP - Złote transmisje - Piłka nożna - dyscyplina sportowa, Mistrzostwa Europy z 2004 roku - mecz finałowy: Grecja - Portugalia 1:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Total Rugby 07:40 IAAF World Atletics 08:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 1. mecz: Japonia - Polska 10:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 2. mecz: Japonia - Polska 13:00 Tenis ziemny, Turniej Wimbledon - kronika 10. dnia 14:00 Tenis ziemny, Turniej Wimbledon 16:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 1. mecz: Rosja - Kuba 19:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - studio 19:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 1. mecz: Polska - Chiny 22:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - studio 22:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 2. mecz: Francja - Wenezuela 00:40 Zakończenie programu E! Entertainment 06:00 Who's The Boss? THS 07:55 25 Most Stylish, Couples 08:45 E! News 09:10 The Daily 10 09:35 Special Reese Witherspoon, Hollywood's Golden Girl 10:25 Hilary Swank THS 11:15 Living Lohan, Burning Down The House 11:40 Living Lohan, Mean Girls 12:05 E! News 12:30 The Daily 10 12:55 Goldie & Kate THS 14:40 Glamour's 50 Biggest Fashion Do's and Don'ts 15:35 Glamour's 20 Wedding Do's and Don'ts 16:30 Uma Thurman THS 17:20 Winona Ryder THS 18:15 Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Kim Becomes A Diva 18:40 Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Rob's New Girlfriend 19:10 E! News 19:35 The Daily 10 20:00 Nicole Kidman THS 20:50 Luke & Owen Wilson THS 21:40 Girls Of The Playboy Mansion, Surf's Up 22:05 Living Lohan, Mean Girls 22:35 DR. 90210, Snip/suck 23:25 Wild On Tara, Wild On Tara The U.K. 23:55 E! News 00:20 The Daily 10 00:45 Extreme Hollywood, Celebrity Blunders 01:40 DR. 90210, Singers, Surfers, Soul Mates, and Sadness 02:30 Sexiest Rock Stars 03:20 101 Juiciest Hollywood Hookups, 101 Juiciest Hollywood Hookups 5 04:10 The Women Of Desperate Housewives THS Jetix 06:00 Motomyszy z Marsa 06:25 Planeta skeczu 06:50 Yin Yang Yo! 07:15 Odlotowe agentki 07:40 Odlotowe agentki 08:05 Pucca 08:20 Kapitan Flamingo 08:35 Leniuchowo 09:00 Iggy Arbuckle 09:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 09:50 W.I.T.C.H. 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Monster Buster Club 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Leniuchowo 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Leniuchowo 17:35 Monster Buster Club 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Monster Buster Club 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Iron Man 21:30 Power Rangers S.P.D. 21:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 22:20 Power Rangers S.P.D. 22:45 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:10 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:35 Power Rangers S.P.D. TVN Meteo 07:00 Poranek meteo 09:00 Encyklopedia pogody 09:10 Poranek meteo 11:00 Encyklopedia pogody 11:10 Poranek meteo 12:00 Pogodny dzień 13:00 Encyklopedia pogody 13:10 Pogodny dzień 14:00 Czy wiesz, że... 14:15 Pogodny dzień 15:00 Encyklopedia pogody 15:10 Pogodny dzień 16:00 Czy wiesz, że... 16:15 Pogodny dzień 17:00 Encyklopedia pogody 17:10 Pogodny dzień 18:00 Wieczór meteo 19:00 Czy wiesz, że... 19:15 Wieczór meteo 20:00 Encyklopedia pogody 20:10 Wieczór meteo 22:00 Encyklopedia pogody 22:10 Wieczór meteo Discovery World 6:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (12) 7:00 Pędzące maszyny: Królowie łodzi wyścigowych 8:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego faraona 9:00 Monarchie królewskie: Śmierć dynastii (6) 10:00 Historia oręża: Bombowce 11:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Waterloo 12:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (12) 13:00 Pędzące maszyny: Królowie łodzi wyścigowych 14:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego faraona 15:00 Monarchie królewskie: Śmierć dynastii (6) 16:00 Historia oręża: Bombowce 17:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Waterloo 18:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (12) 19:00 Pędzące maszyny: Królowie łodzi wyścigowych 20:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego faraona 21:00 Monarchie królewskie: Śmierć dynastii (6) 22:00 Historia oręża: Bombowce 23:00 Miejsce zbrodni: Pechowy ząb 0:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (12) 1:00 Pędzące maszyny: Królowie łodzi wyścigowych 2:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego faraona 3:00 Monarchie królewskie: Śmierć dynastii (6) 3:55 Historia oręża: Bombowce 4:45 Miejsce zbrodni: Pechowy ząb 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie - ciąg dalszy: Wieża Eiffla Zone Reality 06:00 Oko za oko 06:20 Żona, matka i łowca przestępców 06:45 Plażowy patrol 07:10 Plażowy patrol 07:35 Dlaczego? 08:00 Telezakupy 09:00 Dlaczego? 09:25 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 10:15 Życie w rozmiarze mega 11:05 Żona, matka i łowca przestępców 11:30 Oko za oko 11:55 Zaginieni 12:45 Medycyna sądowa 13:10 Medycyna sądowa 13:35 Życie w rozmiarze mega 14:25 Żona, matka i łowca przestępców 14:50 Oko za oko 15:15 Dlaczego? 15:40 Dlaczego? 16:05 Medycyna sądowa 16:30 Medycyna sądowa 17:00 Życie w rozmiarze mega 18:00 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 19:00 Zaginieni 20:00 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 21:00 Interwencje 22:00 Akta zbrodni 22:30 Akta zbrodni 23:00 Kobiety, które zabijają 23:30 Kobiety, które zabijają 00:00 Zdrada 01:00 Zdrada 01:50 Interwencje 02:40 Opowieści szkieletów 03:30 Kobiety, które zabijają 03:55 Kobiety, które zabijają 04:20 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć 05:10 Dlaczego? 05:35 Dlaczego? Cartoon Network 6:00 Baranek Shaun 6:15 Bernard 6:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 6:50 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:15 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 7:40 Skunk Fu 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Johnny Test 8:55 Chowder 9:20 Szpiegowska rodzinka 9:45 Młodzi Tytani 10:10 Ben 10 11:00 Wiewiórek 11:25 Klasa 3000 11:50 Robotboy 12:15 Atomówki 12:40 Laboratorium Dextera 13:05 Harcerz Lazlo 13:30 Scooby-Doo 13:55 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:20 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:45 Robotboy 15:35 Wiewiórek 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:05 Ben 10 18:30 Chowder 18:55 Samuraj Jack 19:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:45 Scooby-Doo 20:10 Młodzi Tytani 20:35 Duel Masters 21:00 Jam Łasica 21:25 Krowa i kurczak 21:50 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 22:15 Zło w potrawce 22:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 23:05 Johnny Bravo 23:30 Atomówki 23:55 Laboratorium Dextera 0:20 Bliźniaki Cramp 0:45 Laboratorium Dextera 1:10 Krowa i kurczak 1:35 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 2:00 Zło w potrawce 2:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 2:40 Johnny Bravo 3:00 Atomówki 3:30 Laboratorium Dextera 4:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 4:25 Laboratorium Dextera 4:50 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 5:15 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 5:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie Superstacja 06:00 Dziennik 06:10 Dzień dobry Polsko 06:15 Flesz 06:18 Dzień dobry Polsko 06:30 Flesz 06:35 Dzień dobry Polsko 06:45 Flesz 06:48 Dzień dobry Polsko 07:00 Dziennik 07:10 Dzień dobry Polsko 07:15 Flesz 07:18 Dzień dobry Polsko 07:30 Flesz 07:35 Dzień dobry Polsko 07:45 Flesz 07:48 Dzień dobry Polsko 08:00 Dziennik 08:10 Dzień dobry Polsko 08:15 Flesz 08:18 Dzień dobry Polsko 08:30 Flesz 08:35 Dzień dobry Polsko - gość dnia 08:45 Flesz 08:48 Dzień dobry Polsko 09:00 Dziennik 09:10 Dzień dobry Polsko 09:15 Flesz 09:20 Superpatrol 09:30 Superlato 09:40 Superpatrol 09:50 Superlato 10:00 Dziennik 10:20 Superpatrol 10:30 Flesz 10:35 Superlato 11:00 Dziennik 11:15 Superlato 11:30 Flesz 11:35 Superlato 12:00 Dziennik 12:15 Superlato 12:30 Flesz 12:35 Superlato 13:00 Dziennik 13:15 Superlato 13:20 Poradnik urlopowicza 13:30 Flesz 13:35 Superlato 14:00 Dziennik 14:15 Superlato 14:30 Flesz 14:35 Superlato 15:00 Dziennik 15:15 Superlato 16:00 Dziennik 16:15 Superlat 17:00 Dziennik 17:15 Superlato 17:20 Wakacyjne tajemnice 17:30 Flesz 17:35 Superlato 18:00 Superlato 18:20 Tropem Gwiazd 18:30 Flesz 18:35 Superlato 19:00 Dziennik 19:15 Superlato News 19:30 Superlato 20:00 Rezonans tygodnia 21:00 Bez ograniczeń 22:00 Dziennik 22:30 Finał dnia 00:00 Dziennik 00:30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Szkoła randkowania 8:10 Tori & Dean 2 (10) 8:40 SOS uroda - the best of 9:10 Mamo, to ja - the best of 9:35 Ślubne pogotowie 10:05 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 11:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 12:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 12:30 Lekcja stylu 3 13:00 Damy radę 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 3 14:00 Mamo, to ja - the best of 14:30 O tym się mówi 14:40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 15:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! (2) 16:30 Zdrowie na obcasach 17:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 3 17:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Zofia Nasierowska 18:00 Lekcja stylu 3 18:30 W roli głównej: Dorota Wellman 19:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 19:30 SOS uroda - the best of 20:00 Małżeństwo w opałach 21:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 3 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 66 niezapomnianych skandali (1/7) 22:40 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Anna German 23:10 Tori & Dean (1) 23:40 Fanny Hill: zwierzenia kurtyzany (2-ost.) 0:40 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 2 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Natalie Portman 3:05 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców (3) 3:55 Szkoła randkowania 4:20 Grunt to zdrowie 2 4:55 Zakończenie programu Disney Channel 06:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 06:25 Zajączkowo 06:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 07:00 Nowa szkoła króla 07:25 Nowa szkoła króla 07:50 Fineasz i Ferb 08:00 Fineasz i Ferb 08:15 Wymiennicy 08:40 Wymiennicy 09:05 Przygody Timmy'ego 09:30 Przygody Timmy'ego 09:50 Hannah Montana 10:15 Hannah Montana 10:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 11:05 Brenda i pan Whiskers 11:30 Byle do przerwy 11:45 Cafe Myszka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:00 Fineasz i Ferb 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Fineasz i Ferb 19:00 102 dalmatyńczyki 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:25 Filip z przyszłości 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Prosto z Polski 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:01 Prosto z Polski 00:30 Polska i świat 01:00 Dzień po dniu 01:35 Firma 02:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Szkło kontaktowe 03:55 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Supermeteo 04:10 Nieruchomości 04:25 Serwis sportowy 04:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 05:20 Supermeteo 05:30 Szkło kontaktowe 06:25 Serwis sportowy 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:32 Serwis sportowy 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Pawiany 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (2) 7:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (9) 8:30 Małpi biznes (8) 9:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Pożar lasu 10:00 Cudowne psy (4) 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Breed" 11:00 Dorastanie...: Pawiany 12:00 Wielkie morskie przygody: Pieśni humbaka 13:00 Tropem wielkich kotów 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami: Aligator z autostrady 15:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót źrebaka 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (2) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (4) 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 19:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 19:30 Małpi biznes (9) 20:00 Wielkie morskie przygody: Żółwie skórzaste 21:00 Mekong: Dusza rzeki: Wietnam 22:00 Równik: Pacyfik - siła oceanu 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Anioł stróż 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (13) 0:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (2) 1:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 1:30 Małpi biznes (9) 2:00 Wielkie morskie przygody: Żółwie skórzaste 3:00 Mekong: Dusza rzeki: Wietnam 4:00 Równik: Pacyfik - siła oceanu 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Anioł stróż TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Fatima 10:30 Żebro Adama 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (137) 12:00 Królowa Miecza: Spadek (13/22) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Tarpany 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Smaki Azji: Pekin (6/13) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (154) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (55) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (138) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (139) 21:00 Ale numer! 21:30 Uwaga, żarty 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Klasyka polskiego kina: Tarpany 1:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (137) 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Godzina Miłosierdzia 3:00 Żebro Adama 3:30 Puls kultury 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Zakończenie programu AXN Crime 6:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (10) 16:00 V.I.P. 4 (21) 17:00 Babski oddział (10) 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (11) 19:00 V.I.P. 4 (22) 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (5) 21:00 Babski oddział (11) 22:00 Akta Dresdena (4) 23:00 V.I.P. 4 (22) 0:00 Bez pardonu 4 (4) 0:50 Akta Dresdena (4) 1:40 Babski oddział (11) 2:30 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (5) 3:20 Akta Dresdena (4) 4:10 Bez pardonu 4 (4) 5:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (11) Fox Life 6:30 Will i Grace: Żart (5) 6:55 Hope i Faith: Klub Książki (5) 7:20 Ally McBeal 2: Piramidy na Nilu (14) 8:10 Czas na Briana 2: Domek nad jeziorem (13) 9:00 Summerland: Ostatnia noc lata (13) 9:55 Zaklinacz dusz: Na gołębich skrzydłach (8) 10:50 Jordan 5: Pod znakiem zemsty (9) 11:40 Ally McBeal 2: Zmiana planu (15) 12:30 Gotowe na wszystko 3: Przebłysk pamięci (14) 13:25 Czas na Briana 2: W poszukiwaniu swojego miejsca (14) 14:20 Zaklinacz dusz: Głosy (9) 15:25 Jordan 5: Scena zbrodni (10) 16:20 Gotowe na wszystko 3: Drobne rzeczy, które robimy razem (15) 17:10 Will i Grace 5: Sielskie Halloween (5) 17:40 Will i Grace 5: Neurotyczny partner (6) 18:10 Brzydula Betty 2: Palące kwestie (15) 19:10 Chirurdzy 2: Coś do omówienia (7) 20:05 Jordan 5: Kwestia wiarygodności (11) 21:00 America's Next Top Model 3: Dziewczyna, która wygrywa wszystko (13) 22:00 Summerland 2: Sztuka rozpoznawania różnicy (1) 22:50 Czas na Briana 2: Pokusy (15) 23:50 Bracia i siostry: Świąteczne rozterki (10) 0:40 Zaklinacz dusz: Na gołębich skrzydłach (8) 1:30 Jordan 5: Seryjny morderca (7) 2:20 Opowieści miłosne (5) TV 1000 06:00 Depresja gangstera 08:00 Star Trek 3: W poszukiwaniu Spocka 10:00 Star Trek 6: Wojna o pokój 12:00 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody 14:00 Eko-jaja 16:00 Jack Niedźwiadek 18:00 Szkoła uczuć 20:00 Tate - mały geniusz 22:00 Wakacje w domu 00:00 Tease Me 02:00 Fashion Underground 04:00 Kto sieje wiatr Kino Polska 6:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 6:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 6:15 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 6:25 Seans w Iluzjonie: Błazen purymowy 7:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii 8:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Zawiszacy 1944 8:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Sceny z powstania warszawskiego 9:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Droga daleka przed nami 10:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Powstańcze kamery 11:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii 11:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Wypowiedź: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 11:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Życie raz jeszcze 13:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Piętnastolecie 13:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii: PRL - 64 14:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 14:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Na pokładzie "Orła" 14:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Orzeł 16:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Noce i dnie: Miłość (6/12) 17:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Stefan Friedmann 17:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Stefan Friedmann: Miejsce na ziemi 18:55 Wielka miłość Balzaka 19:00 Wielka miłość Balzaka: Jerzy Zelnik czyta korespondencję miłosną Jana III Sobieskiego 19:10 Wielka miłość Balzaka: Wielka miłość Balzaka: Spotkanie w Sankt-Petersburgu (5/7) 20:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Laskowski 20:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Laskowski: Pociąg 21:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 22:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Noce i dnie: Miłość (6/12) 22:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii 22:56 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Orzeł 0:50 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury 0:55 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 28/45 1:00 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 41/51 1:10 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 41A/60 1:25 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 40A/73 1:35 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 40B/81 1:45 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 41/49 1:55 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 41/56 2:05 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 40B/69 2:15 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 40B/78 2:25 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 40/85 2:40 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 29/45 2:45 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 42/52 3:00 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 42B/66 3:10 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 41A/71 3:20 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 42A/80 3:30 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 42/49 3:40 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 42A/59 3:55 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 41B/68 4:05 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 42A/77 4:15 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 41/85 4:25 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 42/47 4:35 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 43/50 4:50 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 43A/64 5:00 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 42B/75 5:10 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 42B/80 5:20 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 43/48 5:30 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 43/56 5:40 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 42A/68 5:50 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 42B/79 6:00 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 42/85 6:15 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 36/46 6:25 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 44/50 6:35 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 44A/63 6:45 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 43A/73 6:55 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 43A/80 7:10 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 44/48 7:20 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 43B/58 7:30 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 43A/68 7:40 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 43B/78 7:50 Piątkowy maraton filmowy: PRL bez cenzury: PKF 44/87 Boomerang 06:00 Tom i Jerry 06:30 Zwariowane melodie 07:00 Miś Yogi 07:30 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 07:55 Droopy i Dripple 08:20 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 08:40 Niebezpieczna mysz 08:45 Figle z Flintstonami 09:10 Rodzina Addamsów 09:35 Odlotowe wyścigi 10:00 Jetsonowie 10:25 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 10:50 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 11:15 Flintstonowie 11:40 Tom i Jerry 12:05 Zwariowane melodie 12:30 Dastardly i Muttley 12:55 Pomocy! To banda kudłacza 13:20 Josie i Kociaki 13:45 Popeye 14:10 Hong Kong Fu-i 14:35 Jetsonowie 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:25 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 15:50 Kocia ferajna 16:15 Strażnicy czasu 16:40 Niebezpieczna mysz 17:05 Hrabia Kaczula 17:30 Szopy 17:55 Maska 18:20 Kocia ferajna 18:45 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? 19:10 Tom i Jerry 19:35 Flintstonowie 20:00 Dastardly i Muttley 20:25 Odlotowe wyścigi 20:50 Scooby-Doo 21:15 Flintstonowie 21:40 Tom i Jerry 22:00 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 22:30 Jabber Jaw 22:55 Quick Draw McGraw 23:20 Perypetie Penelopy Pitshop 23:45 Jetsonowie 00:10 Josie i Kociaki 00:35 Pies Huckleberry 01:00 Snag 01:25 Detektyw Pchełka na tropie 01:50 Heathcliff i Marmaduke 02:15 Odlotowe wyścigi 02:40 Goryl Magilla 03:05 Lew Lippy 03:30 Pixie i Dixie 03:55 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 04:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 04:35 Droopy i Dripple 05:00 Yogi - łowca skarbów 05:20 Atomrówek 05:45 Popeye Jetix Play 06:00 Karmelkowy obóz 06:25 Denis Rozrabiaka 06:50 Mali czarodzieje 07:15 W osiemdziesiąt marzeń dookoła świata 07:40 Kot Ik! 08:00 Leśna rodzina 08:25 Diplodo 08:45 Księżniczka Tenko 09:10 Księżniczka Sissi 09:35 Księżniczka Sissi 09:55 Przygody syrenki 10:20 Myszorki na prerii 10:45 Diplodo 11:05 Kot Ik! 11:30 Królewna Złoty Loczek 11:55 Księżniczka Sissi 12:20 Przygody syrenki 12:45 Malusińscy 13:10 Inspektor Gadżet 13:30 Denis Rozrabiaka 13:55 Mali czarodzieje 14:20 Królewna Złoty Loczek 14:45 Królewna Złoty Loczek 15:10 Księżniczka Tenko 15:35 Łebski Harry 16:00 Zły pies 16:25 Kot Ik! 16:50 Piotruś Pan i piraci 17:15 Mali czarodzieje 17:40 Inspektor Gadżet 18:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV 07:00 MTV kofeina 08:00 MTV Base 09:30 MTV Maxxx Hits 10:00 MTV w domu u... 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 Raperski dom Runa 14:30 Efekt Eks 15:00 Re-kreacje 15:30 Making The Band 16:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Penetratorzy 19:00 All Access 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Króliczki Playboya 21:30 A jak Amore 22:00 Pogromcy rekordów 22:30 Jackass 23:00 Fur TV 23:30 Dirty Sanchez 00:00 Viva La Bam 00:30 Naznaczeni 01:00 PartyZone 04:00 Don't kill the music VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso 07:00 Rock Your Baby 09:00 Pop lista 10:00 Aerobic 11:00 VH1 Music 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits 14:00 VH1 Music 15:00 VH1 Yesterday 16:00 Pop lista 17:00 Best of Charts 18:00 Smells Like 90's 19:00 Music For The Masses 20:00 VH1 Legends 21:00 W domu u... 22:00 VH1 Yesterday 22:30 VH1 Greatest Hits 23:30 VH1 Oldschool 00:30 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 Tenis ziemny, Turniej Wimbledon 10:30 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 11:00 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - 1. sesja treningowa 12:40 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 13:10 K.O. TV Classics 14:30 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 15:00 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - 1. sesja treningowa 16:40 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 17:00 Tenis ziemny, Turniej Wimbledon 18:25 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 1. mecz: Finlandia - Bułgaria 20:25 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 1. mecz: Serbia - Brazylia 22:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Liga Światowa - 1. mecz: Włochy -Korea 00:50 Zakończenie programu Extreme Sports 6:00 The Reality Of Speed (12) 6:30 High Octane 2006 (12) 7:00 Tour De Mont Blanc/ Kaunertal Opening 07 (22) 7:30 10 Count (41) 8:00 Poradnik rowerzysty (10) 8:30 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (6) 9:00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (9) 10:00 FIA European Drag Racing Championship (14) 10:30 Backpackers (17) 11:00 Ocean - The 2006/2007 Velux 5 Oceans (12) 11:30 Awe (11) 12:00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (9) 13:00 The Reality Of Speed (12) 13:30 High Octane 2006 (12) 14:00 FIA European Drag Racing Championship (14) 14:30 Backpackers (17) 15:00 2007 Tecate Score Baja 500 (2) 16:00 Tour De Mont Blanc/ Kaunertal Opening 07 (22) 16:30 10 Count (41) 17:00 Poradnik rowerzysty (10) 17:30 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (6) 18:00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (9) 19:00 Ocean - The 2006/2007 Velux 5 Oceans (12) 19:30 Awe (11) 20:00 FIA European Drag Racing Championship (14) 20:30 Backpackers (17) 21:00 Pro Bull Riders 2008 (9) 22:00 Cage Rage (6) 23:00 Tour De Mont Blanc/ Kaunertal Opening 07 (22) 23:30 10 Count (41) 0:00 Poradnik rowerzysty (10) 0:30 Amazing Adventures of a Nobody (6) 1:00 Cage Rage (6) 2:00 FIA European Drag Racing Championship (14) 2:30 Backpackers (17) 3:00 The Reality Of Speed (12) 3:30 High Octane 2006 (12) 4:00 Ocean - The 2006/2007 Velux 5 Oceans (12) 4:30 Awe (11) 5:00 2007 Tecate Score Baja 500 (2) ESPN Classic 6:00 Euro Matches: Mistrzostwa Europy z 1996 roku 7:00 US Open -"mecz finałowy kobiet z 1983 roku": Martina Navrátilová - Chris Evert - Lloyd 8:00 Droga do chwały: Lekkoatletyka - maratończycy 9:00 Do zwycięstwa: Srebrna paproć: Nowa Zelandia na igrzyskach (4) 10:00 Mistrzostwa świata Strong Man z 2002 roku (5) 10:30 Nissan Sports Adventure: Hawaje - wydarzenia z wielkiej wyspy 11:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Lennox Lewis - Dan Murphy z 20.05.1990 roku 12:00 ESPN - wielkie walki: Chris Eubank - John Jarvis z 25.04.1992 roku 13:00 US Open -"mecz finałowy kobiet z 1983 roku": Martina Navrátilová - Chris Evert - Lloyd 14:00 Euro Matches: Mistrzostwa Europy z 1996 roku 15:00 Droga do chwały: Lekkoatletyka - maratończycy 16:00 Do zwycięstwa: Srebrna paproć: Nowa Zelandia na igrzyskach (4) 17:00 Streetball: Sezon 2 (5) 17:30 Streetball: Sezon 2 (6) 18:00 US Open -"mecz finałowy kobiet z 1983 roku": Martina Navrátilová - Chris Evert - Lloyd 19:00 Wewnątrz Grand Prix 2008: Wielka Brytania 19:30 Duch Federera: Tworzenie mistrza 20:00 Euro Matches: Mistrzostwa Europy z 1996 roku 21:00 Oficjalny film letnich igrzysk olimpijskich: Barcelona 1992 rok 23:00 Duch olimpijski: Dar Greków 0:00 Gillette - świat sportu 2008 (2) 0:30 Wewnątrz Grand Prix 2008: Wielka Brytania 1:00 Streetball: Sezon 2 (5) 1:30 Streetball: Sezon 2 (6) 2:00 Droga do chwały: Boks 3:00 Oficjalny film letnich igrzysk olimpijskich: Barcelona 1992 rok 5:00 Seria Honda Formuła 4-Stroke Powerboat 2007: Grand Prix Liverpool 5:30 Kiteboard Pro World Tour 2006: Brazylia - to co najlepsze Cinemax 06:00 Totalna zagłada 07:40 Kręglogłowi 09:30 Podróż rozpieszczonego dziecka 11:35 Więzy rodzinne 13:05 Mój brat się żeni 14:40 Siostra Mary 16:10 Człowiek w żelaznej masce 18:20 Totalna zagłada 20:00 Nietykalni 22:00 Ziemia żywych trupów 23:30 Ostry piątek. Premiera, Wojna światów według Jeffa Wayne'a 01:25 Maximo Oliveros rozkwita 03:10 Wampir w Brooklynie 04:50 Mistrzowie horroru 2 odc.: 9 Playboy 20:00 Free View 21:00 Girls Down Under 21:30 Playmate of the Year 2006: Kara Monaco 22:00 Sexy Girls Next Door 22:30 Sexcetera 22:55 Free View 23:05 In the Family 23:25 Latin High Rollers 23:55 Adult Stars Close Up 00:00 Free View 00:10 PREMIERE Office Girls 00:25 PREMIERE Office Girls 00:45 Sandy: Agent Provocateur 00:55 Pink Velvet III 01:15 Sandy's Sexy Stories 01:25 Free View 01:35 Millionaire's Desire 01:55 Rear Pleasures 02:10 100%... Up Front 02:25 Alfresco Desire 02:40 Bangsters 03:00 Ashes to Ashes 03:15 100% Fem2Fem 03:30 Every Six Seconds 03:45 Hotel Fetish 04:00 Unfaithful II 04:15 Sex Games: Vegas 04:45 Sophie's Wet Dreams 05:00 FILM Sexual Karma 06:10 Bizarro 06:30 Zakończenie programu TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:20 Musicie być mocni miłoscią 8:50 Aktualnosci akademickie WSKSiM w Toruniu 9:00 Życie monastyczne 9:30 Polski punkt widzenia 10:00 Telesprzedaż 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 11:35 Tu es Petrus — Pielgrzymki Jana Pawła II 12:00 Wypłyń na głębię: Duc in altum 12:15 Pierwsze owce — film fab. prod. ang. 13:30 Reportaż 14:00 Film dokumentalny 14:15 Muzyczne chwile 14:30 Rozmowy niedokończone: Którędy do szczęscia 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:05 Kolory swiętosci 16:10 Program poradnikowy 16:40 Chrystus w Biblii i kodzie Leonarda da Vinci (5) 17:05 Muzyczne chwile 17:15 Swiat Michała - rozmowy o filozofii 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Modlitwa Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone: Stworzeni do miłosci 19:25 Aktualnosci akademickie WSKSiM w Toruniu 19:30 Program dnia 20:00 Informacje dnia — wydanie główne 20:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 20:50 Mysląc Ojczyzna — felieton 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski — transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Kolory swiętosci 21:45 VII Międzynarodowe Sympozjum z cyklu: Przyszłosc cywilizacji narodu: „Sprawiedliwosć - idee a rzeczywistosć" 22:15 Reportaż 22:45 Muzyczne chwile 23:00 - 8:00 Program dla USA i Kanady TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; relacja; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:38 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:42 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:20 Cieplarnia (Hot House); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:13 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:39 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:59 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:07 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:08 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu ; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:59 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Wędrownik Mazowiecki ; magazyn; STEREO 18:50 Dwie szuflady (Michał Głowiński); film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Miasto w komie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; relacja; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:38 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:42 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:20 Cieplarnia (Hot House); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:13 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:39 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:59 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:07 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:08 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Zmierzch kobiecej duszy (Twilight a Woman's soul) 48'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA CARSKA (1913); reż.:Jewgienij Bauer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Klucz do Krainy Liliputów czyli ostatnia podróż Lemuela Guliwera (Klic k urcovani trpasliku) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); reż.:Martin Sulik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Reżyserzy - Rozmowa z Fritzem Langiem (Conversation with Fritz Lang) 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1974); reż.:William Friedkin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Wyrośli z lat 80. - Teardrop Explodes w BBC Theatre (Teardrop Explodes - Live at the BBC Theatre); program muzyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lato z polską animacją - Przygoda w paski 10'; film animowany; reż.:Alina Maliszewska-Kruk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Lato z polską animacją - Hydraulicy 11'; film animowany; reż.:Zofia Wdówkówna-Ołdak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Książka Twój przyjaciel 4'; film animowany; reż.:Jerzy Kotowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Strefa sztuki - Dunikowski 52'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kino jest sztuką - Bracia Karamazow cz. 1 (Bratja Karamazow cz. 1) 77'; dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1969); reż.:Iwan Pyriew; wyk.:Michił Ulianow, Lionella Pyriewa, Kirył Ławrow, Andriej Miagkow, Walentin Nikulin, Mark Prudkin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 III Symfonia Johannesa Brahmsa - Witold Rowicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Bernstein w Barbican (cz. 2); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Polska Kronika Non - Camerowa nr 1 9'; film animowany; reż.:Józef Antonisz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Zbieracze (Collectors); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Chłopi - odc. 2/13 Jarmark; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Lato z polską animacją - Maszyna 6'; film animowany; reż.:Daniel Szczechura; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Lato z polską animacją - Oczekiwanie 9'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ludwik Perski, Witold Giersz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Lato z polską animacją - Moto - gaz 8'; film animowany; reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - Debiuty; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Królewskie sny - odc. 2; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; wyk.:Marek Obertyn, Janusz Michałowski, Paweł Nowisz, Krzysztof Tyniec, Renata Zarębska, Halina Rasiakówna, Gustaw Holoubek, Adam Ferency, Jerzy Tkaczyk, Jan Janga-Tomaszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Wyrośli z lat 80. - Danielle Dax w Londynie (Danielle Dax - Live from London); program muzyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1983); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kino nocne - Historia Asi Klaczinej... która kochała, lecz za mąż nie wyszła (Istoriya Asi Klyachinoj, kotoraya lyubila, da ne vyshla zamuzh) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1966); reż.:Andriej Michałkow-Konczałowski; wyk.:Iya Savvina, Lyubov Sokolova, Aleksandr Suirin, Mikhail Kislov; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Lato z polską animacją - Maszyna 6'; film animowany; reż.:Daniel Szczechura; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Lato z polską animacją - Oczekiwanie 9'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ludwik Perski, Witold Giersz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Lato z polską animacją - Moto - gaz 8'; film animowany; reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:30 Cienie PRL - u - Olimpiada; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kontrowersje - Beniowski - człowiek legenda; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Polacy na Syberii - Nieprzewidywalna Kamczatka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Odyseja Maurycego Hrabi Beniowskiego; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Polskie Verdun; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Twierdza; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Dzieje Polaków - Polski książę w Afryce; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Misterium życia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Zakręty dziejów - Chrześcijaństwo; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Źródła chrześcijaństwa - Abraham; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Adriana Kunka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Poznań. Historie osobliwe - Święty miecz odc.1; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Tajemniczy świat Chasydów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Tańczący magid; film dokumentalny; STEREO 16:30 Rumuńska mistyka śmierci; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kulisy III RP - Wielkie afery gospodarcze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Pan na Żuławach - Dzień jak co dzień - odc. 5; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Historia i dokument - Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Siła bezsilnych - Prywaciarze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Prywaciarz; film dokumentalny; reż.:Janusz Pichlak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kontrowersje - Lisowczycy - prawda i legenda; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Lisowczycy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Lang, Jerzy Celiński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Cienie PRL - u - Przestępczość zorganizowana; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zakończenie dnia DSF 06:00 Poker: World Series of Poker 2007 Main Event 07:00 Poker: World Series of Poker 2007 Main Event 08:00 Poker: World Series of Poker 2007 Main Event 08:40 Dauerwerbesendung 08:45 Dauerwerbesendung 09:10 Dauerwerbesendung 09:40 Dauerwerbesendung 10:10 DSF Reportage: Rock the Race 10:55 DSF Aktuell 11:00 Formel 1 1. Freies Training Live: Großer Preis von Großbritannien in Silverstone, Saison 2008 12:35 Dauerwerbesendung 13:00 Dauerwerbesendung 13:15 Dauerwerbesendung 13:30 Dauerwerbesendung 14:00 DSF - Das Sportquiz: Moderation: Sascha Winkler. 14:55 DSF Aktuell 15:00 Formel 1 2. Freies Training Live: Großer Preis von Großbritannien in Silverstone, Saison 2008 16:35 DSF Aktuell 16:40 DSF - Das Sportquiz: Moderation: Sascha Winkler 17:30 Fußball, Bundesliga Hits: Musik ist Trumpf - Von Chart-Stürmern und Hit-Paraden 18:00 Formel 1: Freies Training: ZF 1. / 2. Freies Training Großer Preis von Großbritannien in Silverstone, Saison 2008 20:00 Tennis: Wimbledon: Zusammenfassung Tag 11: Halbfinals Männer 22:00 Boxen Live: Arena-Boxabend in Ankara 00:00 Sport Clips 00:30 Sport Clips 00:40 Sport Clips 00:45 Dauerwerbesendung 01:15 Sport Clips 01:45 Dauerwerbesendung 02:15 Sport Clips 02:30 Sport Clips 03:00 Dauerwerbesendung 03:30 Sport Clips 04:00 Sport Clips 04:05 Sport Clips 04:10 Sport Clips 04:40 Sport Clips 04:45 Sport Clips 05:00 Sport Clips 05:10 Sport Clips 05:20 Sport Clips 05:30 Sport Clips 05:40 Sport Clips 05:50 Sport Clips Das Erste 05:30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09:00 heute 09:05 Rote Rosen 09:55 ARD-Wetterschau 10:00 heute 10:03 Brisant 10:20 Ivanhoe - Der schwarze Ritter 12:00 heute mittag 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Elefant, Tiger & Co. 17:00 Tagesschau um fünf 17:15 Brisant 18:00 Verbotene Liebe 18:25 Marienhof 18:50 Eröffnung der Amerikanischen Botschaft 19:50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19:55 Börse im Ersten 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Liebe ist die beste Medizin 21:45 Polizeiruf 110 23:15 Tagesthemen 23:28 Das Wetter im Ersten 23:30 Hin und weg 01:00 Nachtmagazin 01:20 Waffe des Teufels 02:50 Tagesschau 02:55 C.A.T. 2 - Die Elite schlägt zurück 04:30 Sturm der Liebe 05:20 Tagesschau 05:25 Deutschlandbilder Arte 05:00 Mina Agossi 05:50 ARTE Kultur 06:10 Willkommen bei... 06:35 Karambolage 06:50 Mit offenen Karten 07:00 Planet Erde im Visier 07:30 Chic 08:00 Georges Aperghis - Rotkäppchen 08:45 ARTE Kultur 09:00 Chic 09:25 Von Chamonix nach Zermatt: Unterwegs auf der Hochgebirgsroute 09:55 Nicht-tödliche Waffen, No More Killing 11:25 Und tot bist du! 12:00 Planet Erde 12:45 ARTE Info 13:00 Künstler hautnah 13:30 Chic 14:00 WunderWelten 14:55 Die Stadt der verlorenen Kinder 16:50 ARTE Reportage 17:35 Windstärke 8 18:05 WunderWelten 19:00 Zoom Europa 19:45 ARTE Info 20:00 ARTE Kultur 20:10 ARTE Meteo 20:15 Mit dem Zug von... 21:00 Jean Moulin - Leben im Widerstand 22:25 Jean Moulin - Leben im Widerstand 00:15 Tracks 01:10 Der letzte Zeuge 01:55 Der letzte Zeuge 02:35 Das Herz von Amos Klein 03:00 Tokio Dekadenz 04:45 Karambolage BR 06:00 Das neue Computer ABC 06:30 Europäische Kostbarkeiten 07:00 La vie quotidienne 07:15 Tele-Gym 07:30 Panoramabilder / Bergwetter 09:00 Tele-Gym 09:15 Sturm der Liebe 10:05 Giraffe, Erdmännchen & Co 10:55 Rote Rosen 11:45 Brunch - Bayern im Blick 12:45 laVita 13:30 Dahoam is Dahoam 14:00 Endlich Samstag! 14:30 Willi wills wissen 14:55 Kochcharts 15:00 Südwild 16:00 Rundschau 16:05 Wir in Bayern 17:00 Freizeit 17:30 Rundschau 17:35 Abendschau - Regionalzeit 18:00 Abendschau 18:45 Rundschau 19:00 Unser Land 19:50 Chiemgauer Volkstheater 21:15 Rundschau-Magazin 21:35 Der Kaiser von Schexing 22:00 Der Kaiser von Schexing 22:25 Aufgemerkt! Pelzig unterhält sich 23:25 Rundschau-Nacht 23:35 Aufgspuit! 01:05 Planet Erde 01:10 Südwild 02:10 Südwild 03:10 Südwild 04:10 Südwild 05:10 Südwild MDR 06:15 Neues vom Süderhof 06:40 Länderzeit 07:10 nano 07:40 LexiTV - Wissen für alle 08:40 Sturm der Liebe 09:30 Sommergeflüster 10:00 Höchstpersönlich 10:30 MDR aktuell 10:33 artour 11:03 Bei uns entdeckt 11:18 MDR aktuell 11:20 Donnerwetter! 11:45 MDR um zwölf 12:30 Escher 13:15 HAUPTSACHE GESUND 14:00 Dabei ab zwei 14:30 LexiTV - Wissen für alle 15:30 MDR Bahnzeit 16:00 Hier ab vier - Auto-Zeit 18:00 MDR aktuell 18:05 Brisant 18:50 Unser Sandmännchen 18:55 Wetter für 3 19:00 Länderzeit 19:30 MDR aktuell, das MDR-Wetter 19:50 Elefant, Tiger & Co. 20:15 So klingt's bei uns im Arzgebirg 21:00 Die 3 von der Zankstelle 21:45 MDR aktuell, das MDR-Wetter 22:00 Riverboat 00:00 Hakan Nesser: Die Schwalbe, die Katze, die Rose und der Tod 01:25 Morgen ist die Nacht vorbei 01:45 Brisant 02:25 Tagesthemen 02:40 EineWeltBilder: Angola 03:15 SachsenSpiegel 03:45 Sachsen-Anhalt heute 04:15 Thüringen Journal 04:45 Hier ab vier Kabel Eins 05:25 Bill Cosby Show 05:50 Bill Cosby Show 06:15 Roseanne 06:40 Roseanne 07:10 Chaos City 07:35 Infomercials 08:35 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 09:05 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 09:30 Abenteuer Alltag - Jetzt bauen wir! 10:05 Abenteuer Leben - täglich Wissen 11:05 King of Queens 11:30 King of Queens 12:00 Bill Cosby Show 12:35 Bill Cosby Show 13:05 Roseanne 13:35 Roseanne 14:05 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 14:35 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 15:05 King of Queens 15:35 King of Queens 16:05 kabel eins news 16:15 Abenteuer Alltag - Jetzt bauen wir! 16:45 Abenteuer Alltag - so leben wir Deutschen 17:45 Abenteuer Leben - täglich Wissen 18:45 Das Fast Food-Duell - Spitzenkoch gegen Lieferservice 19:25 Achtung Kontrolle! Einsatz für die Ordnungshüter 20:15 Ghost Whisperer - Stimmen aus dem Jenseits 21:10 Medium - Nichts bleibt verborgen 22:05 Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen 23:05 Missing - Verzweifelt gesucht 00:00 Jahrgang Sex 01:30 kabel eins Filmquiz 02:29 kabel eins late news 02:35 The Players Club 04:05 Ghost Whisperer - Stimmen aus dem Jenseits 04:45 Cheers NDR 06:00 Inas Norden 06:45 Weltbilder kompakt 06:55 Sesamstraße 07:20 Rote Rosen 08:10 Sturm der Liebe 09:00 Nordmagazin 09:30 Hamburg Journal 10:00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10:30 buten un binnen Magazin 11:00 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 11:30 Im Reich der Zwerge 12:15 Retten Sie unser Hotel! 13:00 strassen stars 13:30 Brisant 14:00 NDR aktuell 14:15 ARD-Buffet 15:00 NDR aktuell 15:15 mareTV-Reportage 16:00 NDR aktuell 16:10 Mein Nachmittag 17:10 Panda, Gorilla & Co. 18:15 Lust auf Norden 18:45 DAS! 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Wer hat's gesehen? 21:15 Aktuelle Schaubude Sommertour 22:00 NDR Talk Show 00:00 NDR Talk Show classics 01:00 Die Profis - Die nächste Generation 01:50 Im Reich der Zwerge 02:35 Lust auf Norden 03:05 Nordbilder 03:15 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 03:45 Nordmagazin 04:15 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 04:45 Hamburg Journal 05:15 DAS! Pro 7 06:00 taff 07:00 What's up, Dad? 07:25 What's up, Dad? 07:55 Two and a Half Men 08:20 Malcolm mittendrin 08:50 Malcolm mittendrin 09:15 Scrubs - Die Anfänger 09:45 Scrubs - Die Anfänger 10:10 Charmed - Zauberhafte Hexen 11:00 Grey's Anatomy - Die jungen Ärzte 12:00 SAM 14:00 We are Family! So lebt Deutschland 15:00 U20 - Deutschland, Deine Teenies 16:00 Deine Chance! 3 Bewerber - 1 Job 17:00 taff 18:00 NEWSTIME 18:10 Die Simpsons 18:40 Die Simpsons 19:10 Galileo 20:15 Die purpurnen Flüsse 22:25 Galileo Mystery 23:15 FOCUS TV 00:15 Soul Survivors 01:50 CineTipp 02:00 Sexy Wild West 03:20 ProSieben Spätnachrichten 03:25 Soul Survivors Sat 1 05:30 Sat.1-Frühstücksfernsehen 10:00 Vera 11:00 Richterin Barbara Salesch 12:00 Richter Alexander Hold 13:00 Britt 14:00 Zwei bei Kallwass 15:00 Richterin Barbara Salesch 16:00 Richterin Barbara Salesch 17:00 Niedrig und Kuhnt - Kommissare ermitteln 17:30 Niedrig und Kuhnt - Kommissare ermitteln 18:00 Lenßen & Partner 18:30 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz 19:00 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz 19:30 Das Sat.1-Magazin 20:00 Sat.1 Nachrichten 20:15 Das weiß doch jedes Kind! 22:45 Hausmeister Krause - Ordnung muss sein 23:15 Mensch Markus 23:45 DIE DREISTEN DREI - DIE COMEDY WG 00:15 Die Niels Ruf Show 01:15 Sat.1 Music Special: Roger Cicero - Beziehungsweise Live! 02:55 Richter Alexander Hold 03:45 Lenßen & Partner 04:10 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz 04:35 Niedrig und Kuhnt - Kommissare ermitteln RTL 06:00 Punkt 6 07:00 RTL Shop 08:00 Unter uns 08:30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 09:00 Punkt 9 09:30 Familienhilfe mit Herz 10:30 Mein Baby 11:00 Unsere erste gemeinsame Wohnung 11:30 Die Kinderärzte von St. Marien 12:00 Punkt 12 - Das RTL-Mittagsjournal 14:00 Die Oliver Geissen Show 15:00 Mitten im Leben! 16:00 Mitten im Leben! 17:00 Einer gegen Hundert 17:30 Unter uns 18:00 Explosiv - Das Magazin 18:30 EXCLUSIV - Das Star-Magazin 18:45 RTL Aktuell 19:03 RTL Aktuell - Das Wetter 19:05 Alles was zählt 19:40 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten 20:15 Die ultimative Chart Show - Die erfolgreichsten Werbehits aller Zeiten 23:05 Alles Atze 23:30 Alles Atze 00:00 RTL Nachtjournal 00:27 RTL Nachtjournal - Das Wetter 00:35 Ritas Welt 01:00 Alles Atze 01:30 Alles Atze 02:00 Die Oliver Geissen Show 02:45 RTL Nachtjournal 03:12 RTL Nachtjournal - Das Wetter 03:15 stern TV 04:40 RTL Shop RTL 2 05:10 Rodney 05:50 Immer wieder Jim 06:45 Infomercial 06:50 Infomercial 07:20 Infomercial 07:50 Infomercial 08:20 Infomercial 09:00 Frauentausch 11:00 Big Brother 12:00 Fun-Sport, Takeshi's Castle 12:35 Pokito TV 12:40 Urban Vermin 13:05 Yu-Gi-Oh! 13:30 Pokémon 13:50 Pokémon 14:15 Pokémon 14:45 Digimon Data Squad 15:05 Pokito TV 15:15 Dragon Ball GT 15:40 Naruto 16:05 Fun-Sport, Takeshi's Castle 16:30 Der Prinz von Bel-Air 17:00 Rodney 18:00 Immer wieder Jim 19:00 Big Brother 20:00 RTL II News 20:15 Showtime 22:15 Deep Blue Sea 00:15 Deep Blue Sea 02:15 RTL II News 02:35 Komodo - Die Dracheninsel 04:05 Feuer - Gefangen im Inferno Super RTL 06:00 Infomercials 06:35 SpongeBob Schwammkopf 07:00 Disneys kleine Einsteins 07:30 Caillou 07:40 Caillou 08:00 Pinky Dinky Doo 08:10 Pinky Dinky Doo 08:30 Bob der Baumeister - Achtung Baustelle! 08:40 Bob der Baumeister - Achtung Baustelle! 08:50 Peb & Pebber - Helden Privat 09:00 Thomas & seine Freunde 09:10 Thomas & seine Freunde 09:25 Feuerwehrmann Sam 09:35 Feuerwehrmann Sam 09:55 Die Koala Brüder 10:05 Peb & Pebber - Helden Privat 10:15 Der rosarote Panther 10:45 Fosters Haus für Fantasiefreunde 11:15 Camp Lazlo 11:45 Disneys 101 Dalmatiner - Die TV-Serie 12:15 PB & J Otter - Die Rasselbande vom Hoohaw See 12:45 Higglystadt Helden 13:15 DuckTales - Neues aus Entenhausen 13:45 Disneys American Dragon 14:15 Hotel Zack & Cody 14:35 beFour: Das Star-Tagebuch 2008 14:55 SpongeBob Schwammkopf 15:15 SpongeBob Schwammkopf 15:45 Hotel Zack & Cody 16:15 Mensch, Derek! 16:45 Skunk Fu 17:15 Camp Lazlo 17:45 Disneys 101 Dalmatiner - Die TV-Serie 18:15 DuckTales - Neues aus Entenhausen 18:45 Disneys American Dragon 19:15 Hotel Zack & Cody 19:45 Hotel Zack & Cody 20:15 In einem Land vor unserer Zeit - Die Zeit der großen Gabe 21:35 Upps! Die Pannenshow 22:15 Die Nanny 22:45 Die Nanny 23:15 Die Nanny 23:45 Die Nanny 00:20 Informercials 02:50 Fun-Night 3sat 06:00 Bilder aus Deutschland 06:30 scobel 07:30 Alpenpanorama 09:00 ZIB 09:05 Kulturzeit 09:45 nano 10:15 Die Seele des Wals 11:10 Im Land der Goldgräber 11:30 Aus anderer Sicht 12:00 Jeremias soll leben 12:30 Mitleid kann ich nicht gebrauchen 13:00 ZIB 13:15 Bilderbuch 14:00 Im großen Land der kleinen Leute 15:30 Pferde - der Schatz der Mongolen 15:45 Reisewege Türkei 16:30 Friedhof der Flugzeugträger - Die Schlacht von Midway 17:15 Senegal 17:45 schweizweit 18:00 ARD-exclusiv 18:30 nano 19:00 heute, 3sat-Wetter 19:20 Kulturzeit 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Das Wunder von Mogadischu 21:00 auslandsjournal extra 21:30 3satbörse 22:00 ZIB 2 22:25 SongNight mit Asa und Milla Kay 00:25 Wann ist der Mond eigentlich rund? 00:40 10 vor 10 01:10 nano 01:40 Kulturzeit 02:20 Seitenblicke 02:25 Die Ahnungslosen 04:10 Echt blond Das Vierte 05:00 CNBC Europe - US Closing Bell 06:00 CNBC Europe - Capital Connection 07:00 CNBC Europe - Squawk Box Europe 10:00 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 10:55 Hart, aber herzlich 11:55 Teleshopping 15:00 Knight Rider 15:55 Remington Steele 17:00 Hart, aber herzlich 18:00 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 19:00 Starsky & Hutch 20:15 Caroline Beil präsentiert: Die Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas 22:00 Silver Hawk 23:55 Night-Teleshopping 00:00 Miss June 2001 00:15 Night-Teleshopping 00:30 Eden 01:10 Night-Teleshopping 01:25 Totally Busted 02:00 Night-Teleshopping 02:20 Playmate Video Calendar 1997 03:40 Die Liebesbucht 04:15 Cover Girls Uncovered 04:55 Love Goddesses of Hollywood 05:30 Baywatch Hawaii VOX 06:15 Für alle Fälle Amy 07:10 McLeods Töchter 08:05 Gilmore Girls 09:00 Für alle Fälle Amy 09:55 McLeods Töchter 10:50 vox nachrichten 10:55 Gilmore Girls 11:55 Das perfekte Dinner 12:50 Menschen, Tiere & Doktoren 13:55 Wildes Kinderzimmer 14:55 Die Rückwanderer 16:00 auf und davon - Mein Auslandstagebuch 17:00 Menschen, Tiere & Doktoren 18:00 Wissenshunger 19:00 Das perfekte Dinner 19:50 Unter Volldampf 20:15 Unser Traum vom Haus 21:15 Ab ins Beet! Die Garten-Soap 22:20 SPIEGEL TV Thema 00:25 vox nachrichten 00:45 SPIEGEL TV 05:20 VOXTOURS 05:45 WOLKENLOS WDR 06:20 Lokalzeit aus Bonn 06:50 Lokalzeit aus Duisburg 07:20 Planet Wissen 08:20 Gottfried John - Ein Gesicht und seine Geschichte 09:05 Reisewege 09:50 Monitor 10:20 Das NRW Duell Extra 11:05 Rote Rosen 11:55 Sturm der Liebe 12:45 WDR aktuell 13:00 Mit 500 PS in die Ferien 13:30 Pferdesport, Reiten im Westen: CHIO Aachen - Springen 'Preis von Nordrhein-Westfalen' + Vielseitigkeit Dressur 16:00 WDR aktuell 16:05 Pferdesport, Reiten im Westen: CHIO Aachen - Springen 'Preis von Nordrhein-Westfalen' + Vielseitigkeit Dressur 17:00 daheim & unterwegs 18:00 Lokalzeit 18:05 Hier und Heute 18:20 Servicezeit: Essen & Trinken 18:50 Aktuelle Stunde 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Der Trödel-King 21:00 Stratmanns 21:45 Kölner Treff 23:10 WDR aktuell 23:15 Menschen bei Maischberger extra - Das Thema 00:15 Arzt und Dämon 02:00 Lokalzeit aus Köln 02:30 Lokalzeit aus Aachen 03:00 Lokalzeit aus Düsseldorf 03:25 Lokalzeit Bergisches Land 03:55 Lokalzeit Ruhr 04:25 Lokalzeit aus Dortmund 04:55 Lokalzeit Münsterland 05:25 Lokalzeit OWL aktuell 05:50 Lokalzeit Südwestfalen ZDF 05:30 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09:00 heute 09:05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10:00 heute 10:30 Wege zum Glück 11:15 Reich und Schön 11:35 Reich und Schön 12:00 heute mittag 12:15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13:00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 heute - in Deutschland 14:15 Die Küchenschlacht 15:00 heute - Sport 15:15 Ruhrpott-Schnauzen 16:00 heute - in Europa 16:15 Wege zum Glück 17:00 heute - Wetter 17:15 hallo deutschland 17:45 Leute heute 18:00 SOKO Kitzbühel 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Die Rettungsflieger 20:15 Siska 21:15 KDD - Kriminaldauerdienst 22:00 heute-journal 22:27 Wetter 22:30 Lesen! 23:00 Lanz kocht 00:00 heute nacht 00:10 Siska 01:15 Siska 02:15 heute 02:20 Siska 03:20 Siska 04:20 heute 04:25 citydreams 04:45 Leute heute 05:00 hallo deutschland VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA 09:00 Całuśnik 09:30 O co kaman? 09:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Całuśnik 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out 16:00 Planet VIVA 17:00 Download Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 19:40 Fristajlo 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Specjalista 23:00 Nightrider National Geographic Channel 6:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą (1/2) 7:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą (2-ost.) 8:00 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle Orinoko 8:30 W świecie krokodyli: Ofiary krokodyli nilowych 9:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Atak w Arktyce 10:00 Tajemnice kodu wielorybów 11:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (3) 11:30 I co wy na to? (3) 12:00 Czysta nauka: Oceaniczne głębie: Ostateczna granica 13:00 Za kulisami: W samym sercu wielkiego pożaru 14:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Atak w Arktyce 15:00 Tajemnice kodu wielorybów 16:00 Gepardy - braterstwo krwi 17:00 Żyjąc wśród wielkich kotów 18:00 Tajemnicze mumie z Chin 19:00 Czysta nauka: Uratowani przez Słońce...? 20:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (4) 20:30 I co wy na to? (4) 21:00 Ocalmy Ziemię: Po cienkim lodzie 22:00 Czysta nauka: Ziemia pod wodą 23:00 Czysta nauka: Uratowani przez Słońce...? 0:00 Ocalmy Ziemię: Po cienkim lodzie 1:00 Czysta nauka: Ziemia pod wodą 2:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (4) 2:30 I co wy na to? (4) 3:00 Ocalmy Ziemię: Po cienkim lodzie 4:00 Czysta nauka: Ziemia pod wodą 5:00 Czysta nauka: Uratowani przez Słońce...? TV5Monde 04:00 Man Ray 05:00 TV5MONDE le journal 05:30 Outremers 06:00 TV5MONDE le journal 06:25 Le court du jour: les aventuriers de l'environnement 06:30 Télématin 08:00 Le journal de Radio-Canada 08:30 Les 400 goűts 09:00 Silence ça pousse 09:25 Terre arctique 09:50 La galerie des glaces mise ŕ nu 10:45 Des chiffres et de lettres 11:15 Tour le monde veut prendre sa place 12:00 TV5MONDE l'info 12:05 Escapade gourmande 12:30 Plus belle la vie 13:00 Catherine 13:30 Le journal de la RTBF 14:00 Sous le soleil 15:00 Émission jeunesse 16:00 Nos années pension 16:30 Questions pour un champion 17:00 Les reines du roi 18:00 TV5MONDE le journal 18:25 Le journal de l'éco 18:30 Avocats et associés 19:20 Avocats et associés 20:30 Le journal de France 2 21:00 Envoyé spécial 23:00 TV5MONDE le journal 23:10 Le journal de la TSR 23:40 L'homme pressé 01:15 La cinquičme dimension 01:45 TV5MONDE le journal Afrique 02:05 C dans l'air 03:00 L'affaire Sacha Guitry Hallmark Channel 6:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... 8:00 Wariatkowo 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Cień zza grobu (4) 12:00 Wariatkowo 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Po tamtej stronie (2) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Cień zza grobu (4) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Po tamtej stronie (2) 18:00 I nigdy nie pozwolić jej odejść (2-ost.) 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Ostatni wróg (2) 22:00 Dziesięć przykazań (1/2) 0:00 Włamanie 2:00 I nigdy nie pozwolić jej odejść (2-ost.) 4:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... Viasat History 6:00 Opowieści z epoki kamiennej: 15 tysięcy lat temu (1/3) 7:00 Zdrada (4) 8:00 Opowieści z dna mórz (9) 8:30 Tajemnice renesansu: Konspiracja przeciw królowej (6) 9:00 Wodzowie (5) 10:00 Skrzydła szaleństwa 11:00 Greta Garbo 12:00 Berliński most powietrzny 13:00 Życie z wrogiem (3) 14:00 Opowieści z epoki kamiennej: 15 tysięcy lat temu (1/3) 15:00 Zdrada (4) 16:00 Opowieści z dna mórz (10) 16:30 Tajemnice renesansu: Włoski pacjent (7) 17:00 Wodzowie (6) 18:00 Tajemnice mumii (4) 18:30 Zasługi rewolucji przemysłowej (4) 19:00 Nat King Cole - prawdziwy portret 20:00 Auschwitz - zapomniane dowody zbrodni 21:00 Osada kolonistów (3) 22:00 Piosenki, które zmieniły świat: Madonna - "Like a Virgin" (5) 22:30 Impresjoniści: Toulouse-Lautrec (5) 23:00 Zdrada (5) 0:00 Opowieści z dna mórz (10) 0:30 Tajemnice renesansu: Włoski pacjent (7) 1:00 Wodzowie (6) 2:00 Tajemnice mumii (4) 2:30 Zasługi rewolucji przemysłowej (4) 3:00 Nat King Cole - prawdziwy portret 4:00 Auschwitz - zapomniane dowody zbrodni 5:00 Osada kolonistów (3) Viasat Explorer 5:00 Robot - żołnierz przyszłości 6:00 Długa droga dookoła świata (2) 7:00 Maszyny warte miliony (1/2) 8:00 Rajdy klasyczne GT (5) 9:00 Udawane życie 10:00 Naukowe przyczyny wypadków łodzi motorowych 11:00 Robot - żołnierz przyszłości 12:00 Długa droga dookoła świata (2) 13:00 Maszyny warte miliony (1/2) 14:00 Rajdy klasyczne GT (5) 15:00 Udawane życie 16:00 Naukowe przyczyny wypadków łodzi motorowych 17:00 Tajemnice przetrwania 18:10 Kosmonauci-amatorzy 19:00 Przejażdżki z gwiazdami (7) 19:30 Przejażdżki z gwiazdami (8) 20:00 Fans united (9) 20:30 Taaaka ryba! (9) 21:00 Kroniki śmierci (9) 21:30 Łowcy nagród - najemna policja USA (9) 22:00 Internetowy seks-biznes (4) 22:30 Porno-tydzień: Gwiazdy porno (2) 23:00 Zakończenie programu Ale kino! 08:00 Zawsze w niedzielę 09:35 Kina samochodowe - wspomnienia 10:45 Ludzie koty 12:05 Sen nocy letniej 13:55 Żona Gillesa 15:50 Million Dollar Hotel 18:00 Urzeczona 20:00 Już tu nie mieszkamy 21:45 Sześć dni, siedem nocy 23:35 Pięknie i jeszcze piękniej 01:10 Księżniczka z Nebraski 02:30 Opowieści z krypty 04:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 07:00 Wielka cisza 09:50 Deser, Ślusarz 10:10 Dobry rok 12:15 Całe szczęście 14:00 Anna i król 16:35 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra 19:00 Czempioni w Plusie, Aleksandra Klejnowska 20:00 Koszykówka kobiet, WNBA Action magazyn sportowy 20:30 Pod słońce 22:15 Cztery poziomo odc.: 1/12 22:40 Cztery poziomo odc.: 2/12 23:10 Forrest Gump 01:35 Lęk pierwotny 03:45 Tristram Shandy: Wielka bujda 05:20 Źródło Mezzo 05:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Jean-Baptiste Lully, 'Mieszczanin szlachcicem' 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Giuseppe Verdi, 'Otello' 19:20 Ludwig van Beethoven, Trio fortepianowe Es-dur op. 70 nr 2 20:00 Ludwig van Beethoven, Sonata na skrzypce i fortepian Es dur op. 12 nr 3 20:30 Georges Bizet, 'Carmen' 23:35 Mistrzowskie lekcje Tere, 2008 00:00 Herbie Hancock i "The River of Possibilities Tour" na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne 02:00 Red Earth, i Dee Dee Bridgewater na żywo w La Cigale, 2007 03:35 Divertimezzo 04:00 Dzieci Milesa, Mike Stern BBC World News 00:00 BBC News, Weather 00:30 HARDtalk 01:00 BBC World News America 02:00 BBC News, Weather 02:30 Asia Business Report 02:45 Sport Today 03:00 BBC News, Weather 03:30 Survivor's Guide 04:00 World News Today 05:00 BBC News, Weather 05:30 Extra Time 06:00 BBC News, Weather 06:30 World Business Report 07:00 BBC News, Weather 07:30 World Business Report 08:00 BBC News, Weather 08:30 World Business Report 08:45 Sport Today 09:00 BBC News, Weather 09:30 World Business Report 09:45 Sport Today 10:00 BBC News, Weather 10:30 Extra Time 11:00 BBC World News 12:00 BBC News, Weather 12:30 World Business Report 12:45 Sport Today 13:00 World News Today 14:00 BBC News, Weather 14:30 World Business Report 14:45 Sport Today 15:00 World News Today 15:30 Asia Today 15:45 Sport Today 16:00 BBC News, Weather 16:30 Extra Time 17:00 BBC News, Weather 17:30 Our World 18:00 World News Today 19:00 BBC News, Weather 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 World News Today 21:00 BBC News, Weather 21:30 Nature Inc. 22:00 BBC News, Weather 22:30 Extra Time 23:00 World News Today Business Edition 23:45 Sport Today Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Świat Boba: Paryż 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Londyn 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Shaw Street 9:00 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (4) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (7) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Fidżi 10:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Cieśnina Beringa 11:45 Świat Boba: Paryż 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Londyn 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Shaw Street 15:00 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (4) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (7) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Fidżi 16:50 Nowi odkrywcy: Cieśnina Beringa 17:45 Świat Boba: Paryż 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Londyn 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szwecja 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Shaw Street 21:00 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (5) 21:55 Premiera: Domy marzeń (14) 22:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Morze Moluckie 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Szkocja 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Berlin 1:00 Najbogatsi w Europie: Twórcy imperiów 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Cleveland 3:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 3:30 Wyszukane smaki: Tylko desery 4:00 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Bali 5:00 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Indie - królewska rodzina z Mewaru 5:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (9) BR Alpha 06:00 TELE-GYM 06:15 IT-Grundstudium 06:45 Englisch für Anfänger 07:00 Englisch für Anfänger 07:15 Englisch für Anfänger 07:45 Extra en espańol 08:10 2. Juli 1843: Der Begründer der Homöopathie, Samuel Hahnemann, gestorben 08:15 Flaggen Europas 08:30 ach so! 09:00 DW-Journal 09:30 All-Wissen, Meilensteine der Naturwissenschaft und Technik 10:00 DW-Journal 10:30 Wissen macht Ah! 10:55 Vom Ahorn bis zur Zwiebel - Pflanzen in unserer Umgebung 11:00 Straßennamen 11:45 Plančte Némo 12:00 Der Top-Tipp 12:05 Das Tagesgespräch 13:00 alpha-Forum 13:45 Tiere und Pflanzen 14:00 Tiere und Pflanzen 14:15 Mit den Leuten stirbt das Gewand 15:00 Planet Wissen 16:00 musica viva 16:15 Ralphi 16:30 nano 17:00 alpha-Campus 17:30 Rundschau 17:35 Abendschau - Regionalzeit 18:00 Straßennamen 18:45 Rundschau 19:00 Die Tagesschau vor 25 Jahren 19:15 Faszination Wissen 19:45 Das neue Computer ABC 20:15 alpha-Forum 21:00 Klingendes Österreich 21:45 Planet Wissen 22:45 Manfred Spitzer - Geist & Gehirn 23:00 Capriccio 23:30 Neue Kleider für Pique Dame 00:15 Kino Kino 00:30 Körper und Seele - Kühle Köpfe, warme Herzen 02:00 Manfred Spitzer - Geist & Gehirn 02:15 alpha-Forum 03:00 Bob Ross - The Joy of Painting 03:30 Space-Night CNN 06:00 CNN Today 09:00 Business International 10:00 World News 10:15 CNN Marketplace Middle East 10:30 World Sport 11:00 Larry King 12:00 Business International 13:00 World News Asia 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport 15:00 World News Asia 16:00 Your World Today 19:30 International Correspondents 20:00 The Campaign Trail 20:30 World Business Today 21:00 World News Europe 21:30 World Business Today 21:45 CNN Marketplace Middle East 22:00 World News Europe 22:30 World Sport 23:00 Business International 00:00 The Situation Room 01:00 World News 01:30 The Daily Show 02:00 World News 02:30 International Correspondents 03:00 Larry King 04:00 Anderson Cooper 360 05:00 World's Untold Stories 05:30 World Sport France 24 06:00 The News 06:10 Weather 06:12 Ads 06:15 Headlines 06:16 Sports 06:19 Business 06:28 Ads 06:30 The News 06:40 Weather 06:42 Ads 06:45 Headlines 06:46 Webnews 06:49 Sports 06:52 Health 06:58 Ads 07:00 The News 07:10 Weather 07:12 Ads 07:15 Headlines 07:16 In the Papers 07:20 Business 07:28 Ads 07:30 The News 07:40 Weather 07:42 Ads 07:45 Headlines 07:46 Sports 07:49 Business 07:58 Ads 08:00 The News 08:10 Weather 08:12 Ads 08:15 Headlines 08:16 Sports 08:19 Top Story 08:28 Ads 08:30 The News 08:40 Weather 08:42 Ads 08:45 Headlines 08:46 Business 08:55 In the Papers 08:58 Ads 09:00 The News 09:10 Weather 09:12 Ads 09:14 Sports 09:17 Culture 09:27 Lifestyle 09:28 Ads 09:30 The News 09:40 Weather 09:41 Ads 09:43 In the Papers 09:47 Business 09:55 Personalities 09:58 Ads 10:00 The News 10:10 Weather 10:12 Ads 10:13 Reporters 10:28 Ads 10:30 The News 10:40 Weather 10:41 Ads 10:43 The France 24 Interview 10:54 Lifestyle 10:58 Ads 11:00 The News 11:10 Weather 11:12 Ads 11:14 Sports 11:17 Top Story 11:25 In the Papers 11:28 Ads 11:30 The News 11:40 Weather 11:41 Ads 11:43 Caring 11:55 Webnews 11:58 Ads 12:00 The News 12:10 Weather 12:12 Ads 12:14 Face-off 12:28 Ads 12:30 The News 12:40 Weather 12:41 Ads 12:43 Culture 12:52 Sports 12:55 In the Papers 12:58 Ads 13:00 The News 13:10 Weather 13:12 Ads 13:14 Health 13:17 Top Story 13:25 Webnews 13:28 Ads 13:30 The News 13:40 Weather 13:41 Ads 13:43 The Week in Africa 13:52 Personalities 13:55 Lifestyle 13:58 Ads 14:00 The News 14:10 Weather 14:12 Ads 14:14 In the Papers 14:18 Future 14:21 Sports 14:25 Fashion 14:28 Ads 14:30 The News 14:40 Weather 14:41 Ads 14:43 Face-off 14:58 Ads 15:00 The News 15:10 Weather 15:12 Ads 15:14 Personalities 15:17 Culture 15:26 Lifestyle 15:28 Ads 15:30 The News 15:40 Weather 15:41 Ads 15:45 The Week In France 15:54 Webnews 15:58 Ads 16:00 The News 16:10 Weather 16:12 Ads 16:14 Caring 16:26 World Generation 16:28 Ads 16:30 The News 16:40 Weather 16:41 Ads 16:43 Face-off 16:58 Ads 17:00 The News 17:10 Weather 17:12 Ads 17:13 Politics 17:28 Ads 17:30 The News 17:40 Weather 17:41 Ads 17:42 Politics 17:58 Ads 18:00 The News 18:10 Weather 18:12 Ads 18:14 Face-off 18:28 Ads 18:30 The News 18:40 Weather 18:41 Ads 18:43 The Week In The Middle East 18:52 Webnews 18:55 Personalities 18:58 Ads 19:00 The News 19:10 Weather 19:11 Ads 19:13 The Talk of Paris 19:28 Ads 19:30 The News 19:41 Ads 19:58 Ads 20:00 The News 20:10 Weather 20:12 Ads 20:14 Business 20:23 Lifestyle 20:26 Health 20:28 Ads 20:30 The News 20:40 Weather 20:41 Ads 20:43 The Business Interview 20:55 Webnews 20:58 Ads 21:00 The News 21:10 Weather 21:12 Ads 21:13 Reporters 21:28 Ads 21:30 The News 21:40 Weather 21:41 Ads 21:43 Face-off 21:58 Ads 22:00 The News 22:10 Weather 22:12 Ads 22:15 Headlines 22:16 Business 22:25 Markets 22:28 Ads 22:30 The News 22:40 Weather 22:42 Ads 22:45 Headlines 22:46 The Business Interview 22:58 Ads 23:00 The News 23:10 Weather 23:12 Ads 23:15 Headlines 23:16 Business 23:25 Markets 23:28 Ads 23:30 The News 23:40 Weather 23:42 Ads 23:45 Headlines 23:46 Culture 23:55 Personalities 23:58 Ads 00:00 The News 00:10 Weather 00:12 The Week In The Middle East 00:21 Webnews 00:25 Lifestyle 00:30 The News 00:40 Weather 00:42 The Talk of Paris 01:00 The News 01:10 The Talk of Paris 01:30 The News 01:40 Weather 01:42 Business 01:51 Markets 01:54 Lifestyle 01:57 Personalities 02:00 The News 02:10 Weather 02:12 The Business Interview 02:24 Webnews 02:30 The News 02:40 Weather 02:41 Fashion 02:45 Culture 02:57 Lifestyle 03:00 The News 03:10 Weather 03:13 Reporters 03:30 The News 03:40 Weather 03:42 Politics 04:00 The News 04:10 Weather 04:13 Politics 04:30 The News 04:40 Weather 04:42 Caring 04:54 Webnews 04:57 Lifestyle 05:00 The News 05:10 Weather 05:12 The Week in Africa 05:21 Webnews 05:24 Personalities 05:30 The News 05:40 Weather 05:41 Culture 05:51 Lifestyle 05:54 Personalities 05:57 Eurozooming Al Jazeera 06:00 News 06:30 Witness 07:00 Riz Khan 07:30 101 East 08:00 News 08:30 People and Power 09:00 News 09:30 Listening Post 10:00 News 10:30 Inside Story 11:00 News Hour 12:00 Riz Khan 12:30 Street Food 13:00 News 13:30 101 East 14:00 News 14:30 Witness 15:00 News 15:30 It Happened In... 16:00 News 16:30 Listening Post 17:00 News Hour 18:00 News 18:30 Street Food 19:00 News 19:30 Inside Iraq 20:00 News Hour 21:00 Frost Over The World 22:00 News 22:30 People and Power 23:00 News Hour London 00:00 News 00:30 Listening Post 01:00 News 01:30 Inside Iraq 02:00 Frost Over The World 03:00 News 03:30 Inside USA 04:00 News 04:30 One on One Hold 05:00 People and Power 05:30 Listening Post CNBC 06:00 Capital Connection 07:00 Squawk Box Europe 10:00 Worldwide Exchange 12:00 Power Lunch Europe 13:00 Squawk Box (U.S.) 15:00 Squawk on the Street 17:00 European Closing Bell 18:00 Europe This Week 18:30 Power Lunch (U.S.) 20:00 Europe This Week 20:30 World Business 21:00 Closing Bell (U.S.) 23:00 Europe This Week 23:30 Asia Market Week 00:00 Tonight show 00:30 Nightly News 01:00 Poker 04:00 World Business Canal + 7:00 Łapu-capu 7:20 Simpsonowie 11 (16) 7:45 Łapu-capu 8:00 Kaktus 9:40 Miss Potter 11:20 Przystanek autobusowy 13:00 Miłość na zamówienie 14:45 Złodziejka 16:20 Na tropach Bartka 17:55 Woda 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 11 (17) 20:45 Łapu-capu 21:00 Premiera: Alive: Dramat w Andach 23:10 Nagrody Darwina 0:50 Amy Winehouse 1:55 Rozpalić ogień 3:35 Miasto śmierci 5:25 Idol Canal + Film 8:30 Kiler-ów 2-óch 10:30 Gdyby Słońce było bogiem 12:00 Łapu-capu 12:10 Simpsonowie 11 (16) 12:45 Łapu-capu 13:00 Pan Tadeusz 15:30 Rządy gargulców 17:05 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 18:30 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu 20:00 Miłość. Nie przeszkadzać 21:45 Hiena 23:15 Alive: Dramat w Andach 1:20 9. kompania 3:35 Zygfryd 5:05 Historia Glenna Millera